Learning to Live Again
by Awahili
Summary: INSPIRED SERIES 'I'm gonna smile my best smile, and I'm gonna laugh like it's going out of style, look into her eyes and pray she don't see that learning to live again is killing me.' An AU B/B meeting based on the song by Garth Brooks.


NOTE: This is an AU, and so deviates from the established canon by definition. But it is B/B and I tried to keep them in character as well as believable in the context of the song. So enjoy, and as always, any constructive feedback is appreciated. Or just a word saying how much you liked it.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Bones or the song, but thanks to their owners for allowing me to play with them for a while. See, I promised I would give them back.

* * *

Seeley Booth looked at his reflection in the mirror. Other than the small nick just to the left of his chin, he couldn't discern any blemishes on his clean shaven face. He had burned his hand earlier making tea to calm his nerves, but he barely felt the sting as he pulled his blue sport jacket over his cream shirt. It had been a long time since he'd been out, he pondered. A year since the car accident that had stolen his wife and child from him; a year since he'd talked to anyone who wasn't his family, his therapist, or his wife's college roommate.

_Speaking of…_he thought as he checked the clock. His therapist, Gordon, had suggested that he start going out again socially - not a one-on-one date, he had said, but a social outing with friends. He had to "learn to live again," so Angela had told him to be ready by nine to go to the new bistro her boyfriend had bought for a friend. Jack was wealthy, Seeley knew that, but he hadn't known he was the sole heir to the Cantilever group. Angela had let that little tidbit slip when Seeley had mentioned his budget; right about the same time she had "accidentally" mentioned she might be bringing a friend to dinner.

So now he was standing in his living room, his eyes focused on a year old family picture on the wall. Looking into his love's eyes, he felt out of place. He knew she wanted him to be happy - in fact, those had been her last words to him - but he simply did not remember how to be happy. He stiffened as the doorbell sounded, and he checked the clock. _Just my luck_, he thought wryly, _right on time_. He took a deep breath and opened the door before he changed his mind.

Angela greeted him with a warm hug and a peck on the cheek, and Jack grabbed his hand in a friendly handshake. They both stepped aside as another person walked slowly up the steps. She had shoulder length auburn hair and bright blue eyes that were both critical and inviting at the same time. Her green blouse accentuated her figure perfectly, and Seeley had to stop himself from chuckling as she smoothed her black skirt nervously. _Seems like Angela is at it again_, he laughed to himself.

"Seeley Booth," he held out his hand and smiled his best smile; the one his mother said always got him anything he wanted from her as a child. She stared at him for a moment, then reached for his hand.

"Temperance Brennan," she answered, holding his hand firmly before letting go. She had a firm grip, he noted, but there was a soft femininity lurking underneath her careful façade. He prayed she couldn't see beneath his, and he knew that learning to live again was going to be the death of him.

"Shall we?" Angela interrupted his thoughts, "Jack brought the sedan, so we can all fit." Seeley nodded blankly, locked his house up, and followed his friends and his "date" silently.

Jack drove them to a little café and dropped Seeley and Temperance off at the door while he and Angela parked the car. Seeley moved to open the door for her and he saw a brief flash of annoyance cross her features. He saw her have a very quick mental debate with herself, and just as fast the look was gone as she preceded him into the small café with a smile. Jack and Angela joined them after tipping the valet and they were immediately seated at a small corner table.

It was obvious from the conversation that Angela and Jack knew Temperance from work, though Seeley had never really known what Angela did for a living, nor the fact that she and Jack worked together. He knew she was an artist, and a damn good one, and she had a show coming up, but other than that he really didn't know how she paid her bills. From what he could glean from the conversation they worked in some sort of lab and, judging from their body language, Temperance was the boss. Seeley wished he had something to contribute to the conversation, but his job managing a private security business meant he had little to interject into their obviously important scientific research.

A live band started up, and Seeley found himself drawn in by the smooth jazzy sound floating through the restaurant. Jack finished his coffee and pulled Angela out of her seat and toward the dance floor. Angela paused for a moment to lean into Seeley and squeeze his shoulder.

"You're doing fine," she whispered, before her beau whisked her into his arms and began swaying to the soft melody.

"Would you like to dance?" he heard from his immediate right, and looked up to see his "date" standing perfectly still next to him. She struck him as the type of woman who was not timid at the worst of times, yet here she was looking for all the world like a junior high-schooler asking her crush to the dance. So he shot her his most charming smile once more and took her hand.

"I'd love to. " He was so momentarily stunned by her bright smile that he completely forgot her name. He managed to play it off quickly and led her out to the floor, holding her hand and waist at a respectable distance. She seemed to relax somewhat, so he did as well and stared into her iridescent blue eyes. Though he had sworn to himself he wouldn't, he couldn't help but compare this woman to his late wife. Complete opposites was the first thing that came to his mind; where Rebecca had been firm but tender, Temperance seemed cold and distant. But he just knew in his gut that her mask wasn't the truth. It was if she was hiding something from him, some horror from her past, and he was overcome with an indescribable urge to pull her closer, to protect her. Too late he realized she had said something, and he felt a little sheepish as he shook his head clear.

"I'm sorry Temperance," he apologized, "I was a little lost there. What were you saying?" If she was bothered by his inattentiveness she didn't show it. She just gave a little laugh and nodded at Angela and Jack.

"I said, 'I have to admit, I was nervous when Angela invited me along.' But I'm glad I did. This evening has been…enjoyable." Seeley gave an ungentlemanly snort, then shook his head in apology.

"I haven't been very good company," he admitted.

"No, you haven't," she agreed completely serious, and he had to laugh. And just like that, the blanket of nervousness that had settled over them evaporated. "I'm sorry," she added quickly, "I'm not really good at social functions."

"You seemed to be doing okay earlier," he told her.

"Sure, when I can talk about work," she sighed. "But I'm afraid when it comes to personal interaction I fall a little short." He dared to pull her a little closer and offered her a warm smile.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, you're doing fine."

"Previous men have said that my abrupt nature and tactlessness are a turn off," she pointed out matter-of-factly. He had to bite back the laugh that rose up, and he coughed to cover.

"Well then," he answered sincerely, "Lucky me." She seemed a little taken aback, but she didn't resist when he pulled her closer so they were nearly pressed against each other. A quick glance at Angela revealed a knowing but happy smile, and Seeley made a note to have his second in command, Nate, send her a very large (and very obnoxious) thank you basket.

"You kids ready to go?" Jack's voice broke through their reverie and they pulled apart reluctantly.

"Yeah," Temperance answered, and followed Angela to the table to collect their purses. Jack said a few words to his friend, the owner, and they were outside before Jack had a chance to pay for the meal. The owner had insisted that as long as Jack held the lien on the building he never had to pay for a meal. The four waited in a companionable silence while the valet retrieved the car, and the car ride back to Seeley's was just as quiet. Seeley kept stealing glances at his backseat companion, wondering what was going on in that obviously brilliant brain of hers. Her nervousness seemed to be returning as they neared his house, and he briefly wondered why. She honestly didn't expect him to…no, it was impossible.

"Hey Seeley," Angela crooned from the passenger seat, "Would it be too much trouble for you to drop Tempe off at her apartment?" she asked as though she had just thought of it. But Seeley knew her too well, as did Temperance it seemed, as the woman next to him rolled her eyes. Seeley didn't want to make Temperance any more uncomfortable than she already was, so Seeley began searching for a way out. But it was early Friday night, and he didn't work on the weekends, so his options were waning.

"We would do it," Angela continued hastily as if sensing her friend's indecision, "But I have to be up early to get ready for my expo next weekend, and Jack's going in to the lab tomorrow to finish cataloguing some specimens. And Bren lives in the opposite direction of us." Seeley turned to catch Temperance's expression, but her face was surprisingly blank. He sighed and nodded.

"It's no problem," he finally said, and Angela smiled at him.

"Thanks Seeley, I owe you one," she said in a tone that said that if anything, he'd be owing her. As they pulled up to Seeley's apartment he and Temperance got out quickly.

"Thanks for dinner guys," he said sincerely. "It's nice to get out…you know?"

"Anytime," Jack said sincerely, accepting the shoulder pat Seeley offered through the window. He moved around the car and leaned in through Angela's window to kiss her cheek.

"Call me sometime next week and let me know the details on your show," he asked.

"Sure sweetie. Be safe." She winked at him and threw Temperance a smile before Jack drove off. Seeley pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car, pausing only momentarily before hastily opening her door for her. She shot him a bemused smile but thanked him anyway as she climbed in.

The only sounds in the car were her directions and his affirmations, and in less than fifteen minutes they were in front of her building. Ever the gentleman, he parked and got out to walk her to the door.

"What?" he asked as he noted her expression.

"Nothing it's just…chivalrous gestures are old-fashioned and unnecessary, really," she told him.

"Yeah, but if I didn't walk you to your door, my mother would somehow find out and then I'd be in the doghouse. Humor me," he smiled at her again and she acquiesced. He stopped just beneath her porch light as she fished her keys from her purse. As she slid the key in the lock, he caught the faint tremble in her hands.

"I had a great time tonight, Temperance," he said sincerely. He stood back away from the door to prove his good intentions, and she turned around. Stepping up to him she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Me too," she admitted. Gathering all of his bravery, he took a deep breath.

"Can I see you again?" He waited with bated breath as she contemplated her answer, and he thought he'd gone too far. But before he could backpedal she shot him a brilliant smile and she laughed like it was going out of style. Her blue eyes met his brown as she stepped back toward the door.

"We'll see," she said. Then she was on the other side of the door before he could react. He heard the deadbolt slide into place and he smiled. And for the first time in a year, he felt the weight on his heart lift a little.

* * *

Well, what did everyone think? This is my first foray back into fanfiction in a while, so I'm testing the waters. This was the latest in my _Inspired_ series, so if you liked this, please go check out the others. Don't worry, they're clearly marked in my profile.


End file.
